


Upstream

by MCUhistorian



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, Post-4x03: Dancing Queen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 15:37:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16895325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MCUhistorian/pseuds/MCUhistorian
Summary: When Agent Rhodes Kim makes another mistake during a mission, Ava Sharpe fires him from the Time Bureau. However, Sara Lance and the Legends bring him into the fold and welcome him as one of their own. Faced with new surroundings and new people, Rhodes will have to adapt to life on the Waverider, as he finds life on the ship is a far cry from his former job.(SORRY, SUCK AT SUMMARIES)





	Upstream

"...and from there - Rhodes. Rhodes! Are you listening to me?!"

I snapped out of my daydream and looked up to see Director Sharpe glaring at me, her grey eyes boring into mine. I snapped back into place, letting my chair fall from its reclined position, and assumed a formal posture. 

"Yep. Yep," I replied, smoothing down my shirt in a futile effort to make it seem like I was paying attention. 

"What did I say?" 

"Umm...something about the budget cuts?"

Sharpe let out a loud sigh and pinched the bridge of her nose. "And you wonder why we're here."

"Hey!" I exclaimed, standing up from my seat. "Like I said, I was defending myself. McMiller was possessed. What was I supposed to do - roll over and let him carve me like a turkey?" 

"You used a tranquilizer gun in 1354!" Sharpe yelled back, her voice filled with anger. "Not only did you force us to divert agents and resources into flashing an entire Italian city square, you nearly let the fugitive escape! This isn't the first time you've messed up on a mission either!" 

"What?!" I shouted, throwing my arms wide into the air in a wild gesture. "Name one other time!" Sharpe huffed and pulled out a thick file from under her desk, flipping it open and frustratedly tapping on a paper. 

"The werewolf incident in 1759?" 

"OK, so there was one-" 

"Poltergeist in Jamestown?" Another paper. 

"Alright, I get-" 

"The Crooked Man in the Western Frontier?" Third paper. 

"Alright, I get it!" I snapped. "I mess up! So what?! Gary messes up more than I do, but you don't bat an eye!" 

Sharpe exhaled sharply and fell back to her seat. "Gary hasn't pissed off nearly every board member of the Time Bureau and the DOD." 

"So what? I'm given the axe?" My voice took on a nervous edge. This was bad. If I were to be fired (which was seeming pretty likely), I would have no other opportunity for a job. Forever branded a disappointment. I tensed up in anxiety. 

"Rhodes, listen," Sharpe said, closing the file. "In terms of missions, your track record is amazing. At 25, you have completed the 3rd most number of missions since the Time Bureau's conception. However, your disciplinary record is terrible. You're impulsive, over the top, and careless. Not only that, but in your meetings with the higher-ups, you show no respect, and that has exiled you from their good graces." 

My body crumpled and my mind collapsed as I waited for the inevitable. As Sharpe was about to utter the words that I had seen devastate others before me, the door swung open, and a short, blonde woman wearing jeans and a black t-shirt walked into the office smiling at Sharpe, her smile fading as she saw me. 

"Hey Aves," the woman said, her voice level. "I wanted to talk to you about dinner. What's going on?" Her voice, along with her face, was familiar, and then it clicked in my head: this was Sara Lance, captain of the Legends. 

"Sara, I'm having a discussion right now with one of my agents, can it wait?" Sharpe said, her voice affectionate yet resigned. 

"Are you firing him?" Sara replied after a moment of her apparently concentrating on Sharpe, speaking again when she tried to reply. "I know that face, Aves. You can't fool me." 

"Yeah," Sharpe sighed, pushing the folder towards Sara, who glanced at her. "What? You'll badger me for details otherwise." 

"I'm not sure I'm comfortable with this," I spoke uneasily, to which Sharpe glanced at me, her gaze shutting me down. Sara picked up the folder and flipped through the pages, her eyebrows raising and her facial expression morphing into...that of being impressed? 

"Man, this guy is...something," she said, eyebrows quirked. 

"'This guy' is in the room too, you know," I muttered, to which Sharpe sent me another glance. 

"This agent has caused 16 historical aberrations in the span of two weeks," Sharpe said, gesturing towards me. "He also has no respect for authority. The higher-ups want him gone, and frankly, I find myself agreeing." 

"Wait, that's the reason we've been getting aberration alerts over the past few weeks? That was you?" Sara asked in surprise, turning to me with an amused look on her face. 

"Yeah," I sighed. "I really messed up, didn't I?" 

"Kid, that's honestly impressive," Sara said before turning to Sharpe. "Scratch dinner, actually. Can I ask you something instead?" 

"Yeah, sure," Sharpe said, an affectionate smile on her face. The smile melted away and was replaced by a stony expression as she turned to face me. "Rhodes, pack up your stuff and go." I felt crestfallen as I stood up and started for the door, but Sara grabbed me by the arm, stopping me in my tracks. 

"Actually, Rhodes, this concerns you," Sara said as she turned to face Sharpe. "Ava, I have been looking for another member to join the Legends for weeks. This guy is perfect for the job, and we have the rooms to spare." My eyebrows shot up in surprise, while Sharpe looked skeptical. 

"You want him to join the Legends?" Sharpe asked slowly. "Are you sure? Not that I'm discrediting you in any way, but-" 

"Ava," Sara said in a sweet tone. "You're firing him anyway, so I might as well get some use, no?" 

Sharpe sighed. "Alright, he's all yours. I'm assuming date night is cancelled then?"

"Oh." Now, it was Sara's turn to lose her smile. "I'm sorry, Aves. I forgot. Maybe we can do it another time? I can leave Zari in charge for a-"

"Sara," Sharpe said. "It's alright. I'm busy anyway, so I can use the extra time. Date night can wait."

"Hmm, alright," Sara said, walking out of the room. "Rhodes, you coming?"

"Oh!" I snapped out of my daze. "Wha-on my way!"

============================================ 

Four hours later, I was standing in a field with a duffel bag slung over my shoulder, staring out into the empty expanse of fresh-cut grass. After five minutes, I heard footsteps on the grass behind me. I turned around and saw Sara tying her hair up while walking towards me, coming to a stop next to me.

"Sorry I'm late," she said, finishing her ponytail. "I was taking care of some stuff with Ava. Anyway, ready to go?"

"Well, I was technically fired, so I guess this is my only option. I'm in," I replied. Sara grinned and patted my shoulder.

"That's the spirit," she exclaimed in a cheerful tone as she pulled a remote out of her pocket and pressed a button. My eyes widened as a large ship bearing resemblance to the Millenium Falcon appeared out of thin air, sitting on the grass about 100 meters away from us.

"Mother of God," I whispered in awe, taking in the sight before me.

"That's the Waverider," Sara grinned, fiddling with the remote some more. "Everyone has that reaction the first time."

She pressed another button on the remote and a bay door swung open. She turned me and raised an eyebrow. "I'm gonna ask again, are you ready?"

"Hell yeah," I smiled. Sara started walking towards the bay door, and I followed her in.

"Here we go."

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Thanks for reading this story. This is my first published fanfiction (although I have written many short stories before).
> 
> Please leave a comment below and let me know what you liked about the story, what else I should add, and/or how I can improve my writing. With that said, see you next time.


End file.
